She Will Loved
by Kk6
Summary: una aventura que se convirtio en algo mas... un destino que ninguno acepta...una separacion inminente...el dolor de la separacion.. y , al final.... tomoyoEriol


"**She Will Be Loved"**

No podía recordar a ciencia cierta donde y en que circunstancias la había conocido. Tampoco recordaba desde cuando poseía la llave se su apartamento en secreto. En que momento comenzó a ir todos los días , a besarla , a tocarla o solo a verla dormir. No podía recordar en que momento se había enamorado de ella.

Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself

Salio del elevador sin hacer el menor ruido , tampoco le devolvió el saludo a la gorda mujer que lo saludo. No pensaba en otra cosa, su corazón le dolía y se sentía traicionado , se había enterado por lenguas ajenas a ellos que ella estaba próxima a casarse. Eso siempre lo habían sabido ambos , que , en algún punto del 'entretenimiento' tendrían que parar; pues ella llevaba ya tiempo comprometida. Pero el no podía aceptarlo, no ahora, que se daba cuenta de le felicidad.

He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else

Ahogo su rabia y sollozos: quería lucir fuerte frente a ella . Tomo la llave , sin mirar abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el departamento de Tomoyo. Todo estaba oscuro , no olía a jazmines y la única luz que había en el complejo provenía del baño , el cual conocía a la perfección . Supo de inmediato que ella tomaba un baño y sin la menor vergüenza abrió la puerta del baño descubriéndola dentro de la tina… esperando por el.

I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door

El se hizo del rogar y decidió contenerse mientras se recargaba en la pared mirándola. A ella no le importo y continuo observando las cuidadas puntas de su cabello azabache como si en ello se le fuese la existencia . Al verse ignorado, el se puso cómodo y se sentó en el piso observándola.

Esto la desespero y le hizo señas para que se acercase. Después de arrastrarse un poco , el lego al lado de Tomoyo y la beso apasionadamente podía decirse que con furia. Pero eso le fascinaba a la chica , la energía , la pasión , la entrega de aquel ingles en un país extranjero.

I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more

Se separaron lentamente , deseando mas , pero esta vez ella se abalanzo sobre el , quedando un poco fuera de la tina mientras lo besaba al separarse , deseando que el momento nunca terminara , ella fue traicionada por su Corazón y murmuro ….'te amo Eriol'

Eriol la escucho claramente pero no le respondió , la beso de nuevo fuertemente . Sentía que si no lo hacia, ella podría desaparecer. No le importo que sus ropas se mojasen al meterse con ella al agua en un juego de besos y caricias.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Ambos se pararon dentro de la tina sin dejar de besarse , dispuestos a continuar el juego en la cama . Pero Eriol la abrazo fuertemente al tiempo que la pegaba a al mojado mosaico de la pared y besaba su cuello con locura. De la pequeña boca de Tomoyo salieron hermoso jadeos y suspiros , de esos que a el le fascinaban

Ella lo empujo un poco , los suficiente para calmarlo y lo tomo de la mano , mientras se dirigían a su habitación .

En un impulso salvaje , Tomoyo saco rápidamente las mojadas ropas de Eriol , y este , sin dejar de besarla , la recostó en la cama.

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

Beso su cuello , sus senos , su abdomen , su cadera , sus piernas , su boca de nuevo … y se detuvo. No quería hacerle el amor esa noche , solo necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

Se recostó al lado de Tomoyo y la abrazo. A pesar de que no había luz en la habitación ambos sabían muy bien lo que veían gracias al reflejo de la luna que se colaba por las persianas blancas.

Ambos miraban hacia la ventana , pidiendo en silencio que l noche nunca terminara. Pero no era posible. La luz de la luna llego al buró de Tomoyo e ilumino la pequeña argolla de oro sobre este. Tomoyo la tomo entre sus dedos…… y comenzó a llorar.

And she will be loved  
She will be loved

Eriol trataba de calmarla con pequeños y dulces besos en la nuca , pues sabia perfectamente a que se debía el llanto.

'¿Cuándo será?' – pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

'Mañana'- murmuro tomoyo con tristeza.

El sintio como un puñal se clavaba en u pecho dejandole un vacio y terminando con el brillo de sus ojos

'Te amo … Tomy-chan'- murmuro Erial con fuerza mientras tomoyo lloraba un poco mas….

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Eriol sintio que moria cuando salio del departamento a las tres de la mañana , mientras ella dormia intranquila. No podia quedarse , no soportaria verla en brazos de otro hombre en contra de su voluntad .

Se dirigio al aeropuerto de la cuidad y tomo el avion hacia Inglaterra mas proximo.al despegar de la tierra nipona sintio que parte de su ser moria y se quedaba ahi parado , viendolo partir , huyendo de la verdad .

I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore

Cuando ella desperto y noto su soledad le invadio el panico y comenzo a llorar . Deshecha tomo un baño y espero a su amiga Sakura , quien la ayudaria a prepararse para su indeseable boda.

No podia dejar de pensar en su desgracia y de maldecir a su madre por arreglarle tan horrendo destino , al comprometerla con un anciano gracias a sus empresas e importancia. Se sentia usada , ultrajada pero sobre todo : infeliz.

It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along

Al llegar Sakura , la encontro palida , con los ojos casi muertos de tanto llorar y sin energia, tendida en la cama deseando retrasar aquello inevitable.Sakura la abrazo un momento , pero no le dijo nada .

Le ayudo a ponerse el vestido del que años atrás habia estado enamorada y que ahora le parecia repugnante. Le ayudo a peinarse en un detestable y elaborado nudo y la ayudo a maquillarse pera disimular las ojeras , el desvelo y la tristeza.

My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want

De un momento a otro abordo en la limosina que la llevaria al suicidio. A su boda, en el extenso jardín de la mansión de su familia había sillas , flores , una pequeña cúpula dedicada a los 'felices' novios , un banquete preparado , música , sillas ,e incluso ya habían llegado algunos invitados. En fin , todo aquello que una novia quiere … solo faltaba el hombre que amaba esperándola en el altar, pero bien sabia que no era posible.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Delibero un poco su situación antes de salir del carro . Pero no supo nada cuando le 'Marcha Nupcial' llego a sus oídos . Sus pies eran pesados y el tiempo transcurria lento . Para ella todo se inmovilizo, y por un momento miro a sakura afligida por el destino de su amiga .

El primer paso..el segundo…. –Eriol- escucho de pronto.

El tercero , el cuarto….-no puedo hacer esto- se dijo.

El quinto , el sexto …- basta!-

Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved

Todo su mundo se congelo, se detuvo mirando a las personas esperando que estas le dijeran que hacer .

Como estelas , todas sus experiencia con el ingles pasaron por su mente: el momento en que se conocieron , su primera vez juntos , sus cenas románticas , su cara de niño bueno al dormir , la manera en que el arrastraba los pies al despertar , la costumbre de Erial de usar solo ropa interior de cuadros. Y por ultimo…su rostro , pidiendo , rogando , suplicando por que ella detuviera aquello.

I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are

Miro a su madre , su abuelo , su 'futuro esposo' , su mejor amiga , el esposo de su mejor amiga , Chiharu , Yamasaki , Rika…. Todos . Quienes se levantaron al verla detenerse.

Dio unos pasos atrás y la concurrencia se acerco a ella .

Busco a su mejor amiga Sakura , quien le sonreía , solo para decirle – estaré bien -

I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls

Arrojo el ramo , desgarro el velo y se quito los zapatos mientras corria hacia la limosina que su madre habia ordenado , mientras le decia al conductor que fuera directamente al aeropuerto , necesitaba salir de viaje.

Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful

Era una tarde gris en Londres , las lagrimas del muchacho en su balcón se confundian con la lluvia que embargaba la ciudad , tristes , heladas , sin dicha alguna. Imaginaba lo que jamas podria ser , imaginaba su vida con su amada tomoyo , que , en esos momentos debia estar camino a su luma de miel. Golpeo con fuerza el barandal de balcon al gritar desesperado.

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved

Un golpe en la puerta de enfrente lo saco de su frustración y con desgano se movio para abrirle a cualquier idiota que etsuviese del otro lado. Al abrirla vio a una chica enamorada con un vestido de novia ya empapado por la lluvia que caia. Se miraron un momento que pareció eterno y todas las explicaciones se dejaron para después.

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

La beso fuertemente y ambos cayeron a la cama….

I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Try so hard to say goodbye

-------------------------OWARI------------------------------

muchaisisisisismas gracia spor leer todos mis fics y por mandarme reviews y decirme que los continue… gracias d everdad lectores !

decidi hacer este fic desde hace un año pero por cuestiones que ni vienen ni van no habia podido hacerlo. Una noche totalmente despechada (no pregunten) y triste me decidi … i aquí esta el resultado…

soi mexicana para los que pregunten ¡!


End file.
